Life and Death
by lorin81
Summary: Samus surrenders herself to Ridley in order to save an entire planet. But what does he have in store for her? Rated M for violence, torture, language, and implied rape rated mostly for violence details.
1. Capture

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**I can never find any torture or other Metroid fics that Samus isn't invincible and is never hurt (which we all know happens a lot in the Metroid series) so I made one where she isn't any of those. **

**Remember to read & review. It means a lot and I need to know where I went wrong, what I did good, and what you think. No flamers please. Rated T for violence and language and the idea of rape (absolutely no details).**

Tortured chapter I

"Samus, come in!" Admiral Dane called from the communication center of his cloaked command ship.

No answer.

"Samus do you read me?"

All he heard was static.

Meanwhile, on the planet below the cloaked G.F. fleet…

The Hunter, Samus Aran, had just saved a small group of children from a school during a space pirate invasion and was leading them to a relief ship.

"Ms. Bounty Hunter," a child asked, "You wont let them hurt us right?"

"Never. Even at my own life's risk." She replied remembering her child hood and how it was ruined in very similar conditions.

She intended not to let that happen to these children.

The child hugged her armored form, "Thank you! But I don't want you to get hurt for no reason!" the four-year-old said.

This made Samus smile. No one but her parents, her few friends (Anthony, Adam, etc.), and the "Baby" had ever cared for her without it having to do war or something. They were almost to the transport when suddenly Space Pirates ran out of the buildings to surround them. Then the all to familiar form of Ridley landed before her.

"Why hello Samus!" he greeted looking at the children, "Children! Oh you shouldn't have! They're my favorite delicacy!" he laughed with evil grin of his.

"Don't you dare!" Samus scowled.

"Your surrounded. I can take you down with the snap of my finger and have children on my ship. Plus I'll destroy the planet with the micro-black hole tech we stole and fitted onto the mother ship."

"_Samus! Are you there! Respond!" Danes voice said through the built in intercom in her helmet._

"But I'll make you a deal," Ridley continued, "Surrender yourself to me to do what I like with you and I'll spare this planet and call off my forces. Refuse I'll take you by force and destroy this planet starting with these kids."

"_Samus! What's going on?" the intercom blared._

Samus responded by sending a private message.

"I'm sorry little one." she told the child as walked towards Ridley, "Fine, you win."

"Good! Very smart choice! So your first assignment as my property is to turn off the suit."

"No f***ing way!"

A pirate pointed and cocked a gun at one of the kid's head. She reluctantly turned it off.

"Good, now to ensure you don't reengage it. And I'll give these kids something to dream about too." he said thrusting is razor sharp tail into Samus' side.

The kids screamed as she fell to a crouch clutching her wound and covered in blood.

"But a deal's a deal. So come on were leaving."

Samus was extremely at herself for letting Ridley bring her so low. But she knew she made the right choice. She followed Ridley who pushed her into a troop transport. Once they were on their way, a pirate got the funny idea to try to do what pirates do best (be stupid, assault, murder, rape, etc.). No one tried anything again after she twisted his arm, breaking it, the instant he touched her. She then snapped his back and as he fell she grabbed his head and broke his neck. Then she leaned back against the wall and dozed off. That was the last time someone tried anything.

They finally got to the mother ship where she was greeted by Ridley who grabbed her and walked off.

"What do you need Dane?" Anthony Higgs asked.

"I thought you might want to see this message we got from Samus after the 27th time of trying to reach her." Dane replied.

The message said, _"Mission complete…_

_Planet saved through capture…_

_I'm now Ridley's property…_

_Surrendered to save entire planet and its inhabitants._

_-Samus Aran-"_

"What?" Anthony yelled surprised, "She would never surrender to him."

"Our sources say she did it to save the young children as well."

"Sir," said a soldier at a control computer, "We've hacked their surveillance system."

"Find the room with Samus Aran in it and put it on screen." he ordered.

The troop did as he was told, "Here she is. I'll pull up the probes info too."

Samus was bound by her arms and legs so she was stretched in an "X" shape about ten feet above the ground. Ridley paced around her tracing her form with his fingers. This was very disturbing to Samus, she hated being bound up to wear she was completely exposed, vulnerable, and she **really** didn't like what Ridley was doing.

"So shall we begin?" he mused.

"If you're thinking of interrogating me then you might as well give up now." Samus coldly replied.

"Actually, I was just going to have some fun but that reminds me. There is a new defense system protecting the Federation home world. What are the deactivation codes?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" she replied.

Samus was surprised he found out about that and had a back up plan if she tried to tell him the codes.

"That's to bad. Now I have to do this." He said punching her, "Want to change your mind before I really start having fun?"

Samus was held in place by her bonds.

"Never!" she spat (literally. She spat blood in his eye).

"Ouch, Bitch! Oh well." Ridley bit her arm and crushed the bones beneath his powerful jaws, "Just tell me those codes when your ready betray the Federation."

Samus cringed in pain, "Y-you'll be waiting a long time then."

Ridley continued beat her up, "Just tell me the codes already and I _might_ stop"

"It will be easier to pry them from my dead body!" she responded.

"Very well. I'm going to have to step it up a bit." he sighed as he slashed his claws across her chest, easily grazing through her thin Zero Suit and ripping through her flesh.

As blood began to flow from the gouges he stabbed his spear-like tail into her stomach and twisted it. Samus yelped in pain. He then clapped his hands together as hard as possible on her leg, complete smashing the bones. He took a deep breath and launched a small fireball at Samus (thankfully the suit is not flammable) and watched Samus squirm in pain as the searing heat touched her. Then he breathed fire on the metal cords, which caused them to contract. Samus screeched in pain as the cords stretched he body out and continued do so even more.

"A very primitive torture device. They contract when applied with extreme heat and retract when they cool off, in about half an hour. So get used to the pain. Now about those codes…"

"Is that the best you can do?" she said despite the pain.

"No not by a long shot. So it appears I have to take it to the next level." He said breathing more fire, heating the bonds and making them contract even more.

Samus screamed as she began to feel like her body was being ripped apart. Ridley then inserted his claws into her upper body, making it burn like hell. He punched her in the face giving her a black eye. She denied his request for the info he needed again so he made the bonds even tighter. He asked again, same response same consequence. Finally the cords could get no tighter without ripping her apart.

"How about that info now?" Ridley smirked as he could see Samus in constant, extreme pain.

"Al-right I-I'll te-tell y-you!" she struggled to say through the pain.

"Good girl-"

"After hell freezes over!"

"You now being a stubborn bitch doesn't help you." He said as he grabbed her and began to squeeze her, breaking a few bones.

He began to repeat things he had already done and being stretched out to the point of nearly being torn apart for half an hour added to the pain.

Finally he asked again, "Still no?"

"How ever did you guess?" Samus mocked despite her current position.

"Just tell me what I want to know and I promise I'll only steal the technology and use it for myself."

"Not buying it bastard."

"I don't want it to come down to raping you." Ridley said as he once again lightly traced her outline with his claw.

He continued to beat on her and keep the bonds tight as they cooled off. Finally he ran out of tricks and had nothing left to use.

"You know what this means don't you."

"Yeah, you'll have to do worse than that for them, because I'm still not telling you anything."

"How sad, that it has to come to this. I hoped you would have told me what I want to know earlier. Very well. I'll give you what want." He smiled.

"I don't want it. But it's all you've got left so- aaahhhh!" She yelled as Ridley entered her.

Ridley continued to rape her and then asked, "Want to tell me now?" he said noticing the tears of pain streaming down her face.

"Go die in a hole you f*****!" she hissed back.

"Then lets take it up a notch!" he grinned.

He went back to raping her and she knew he was enjoying both the pain and the rape. He asked again, same answer, again, same answer. He continued until Samus couldn't take it anymore and yelped, "Ridley… Please..." She sobbed through the maddening pain she was feeling.

Her tormentor acknowledged this, "Aaaawwww. Is the great hunter finally ready to give in." he teased.

"I'm not giving in and giving you the codes." Samus painfully replied.

Ridley continued until Samus, who was crying her eyes out from the agony, screamed, "Stop! Please stop! I'll tell you!"

"I'm listening." Ridley evilly grinned.

"No! Don't!" Dane yelled.

"You can't blame her." Anthony said.

"She should be able to resist that!"

Anthony turned white with anger, "WHAT? YOU TRY BEING IN HER PLACE! WHAT WOULD YOU DO!"

"_They're… 15893964. "_ Samus said through the surveillance system.

"What that's the wrong code! That's the missile launch code!"

"I take it back. She's much stronger than I thought. I'm sorry I doubted her." Dane admitted.

"Now that that's over lets just have some fun." Ridley laughed.

"J-just don't rape me. Pl-ease…" she whispered her voice fading just before she lost consciousness.

**Well there's chapter 1. Hope you like it. Chapter 2 is coming soon. Please R & R. See ya!**


	2. Torment

**Well I hope you liked chapter 1. I made this story because this idea was going to make my head explode if I didn't publish it and had been stuck in my head for months.**

**If you have any torture ideas (I'm all out) that I haven't used in this story or my first story "****Captured****" then please let me know. And remember to R & R please it means a lot and helps a lot but no flamers please. If you have noticed, I made major changes to this chapter and the first using your reviews and by rereading it. Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

"L-leave m-me al-one!" the terrified girl screamed as the monstrous dragon's tail sharp tail began to jab her chest just above her breasts poised for her heart.

"_What's going on? All I remember is falling unconscious and now this?" _she thought as the fear welled up in her.

She remembered how the cold blackness had taken over her and then she suddenly wound up on Talon IV in her Zero Suit and couldn't turn on the armor or something like it during a thunderstorm running from something but she didn't know what. Ridley? Space Pirates? Or was it something else? She had then slipped in a puddle of mud and fell down a hill. Once she had come rolling to a halt she noticed she was no longer getting wet but it was still raining. She looked up and saw the glowing yellow-green eyes of Ridley, who pinned her to the muddy ground.

"There you are my little friend. You shouldn't have run because now I have to punish you for it." he smiled evilly.

Samus had stayed silent panting and filling with fear.

"Do I scare you, Samus? Do I make your fear consume you?" he cackled.

Tears of pain and fear filled her eyes as he began to squeeze her limp body and crushed the very life out of her. Then she felt the sharp blade of his tail poking her right her heart was. And that was how she got to where she was now. She shrieked as the blade buried itself into her heart.

"Aaaaahhh!" Samus screamed as she bolted upright panting and sweating.

She realized she was no longer bound and hanging. Her Zero Suit had repaired itself and now she was laying on a bed (drenched with sweat) in a prison cell in the ship's dungeon. IN fact, she was the only prisoner there.

"Aw. Did pour Samus have a nightmare?" mocked a voice behind her, which startled her (She was still jumpy from the nightmare).

"W-what do you want?" she said fearfully.

"I would like you to help me." she yelled.

"What? How would I do that?"

"You can help me by providing entertainment to amuse me. Space pirates are quite boring to watch."

"No! Get the hell away from me!"

"You can do it semi-willingly or I can rape you again." Ridley concluded.

"I'm not even letting you torture me. I'm not sinking that low!" she growled angrily as she stood up only to fall back down due to broken bones and soreness.

"Very well. I guess I'll have to change your mind. Let the torture begin."

Ridley grabbed her and tied her to the bed using the same heat-contracting cords. He tied her from chest to waist up but left her arms and legs free. He traced her outline with a clawed hand and then through her hair.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this. I've dreamt of it every night since you first destroyed me."

His tail whipped out of nowhere and slashed across her chest. She cringed in pain as the blood began to pour from the wound. Ridley then poured pyro down on her bonds. Samus gasped as the air was squeezed from her lungs as the cords got tighter and tighter. She heard a terrible *CRUNCH!* from her bones chest as the ribs broke and gave way.

"Ri- *COUGH* R-Ridley… *COUGH* p-pl-ease… *COUGH* sto- *COUGH* p… y-yo-you'll k-kil-l *COUGH* me." she coughed and wheezed as she gasped for air.

"What's that I can't hear you over all that choking and hacking." He laughed.

She screamed (well whatever a scream sounds like without any air) as the metal cords crushed her insides now that the bones had gave in completely. Ridley knew he had to cool them off a few degrees so the didn't crush her vital organs like her heart and lungs.

"That's not how you ask when you want some one to do something." he chuckled with that horrible, evil laugh of his.

"P-p-plea-se!" she screamed and whined as the cords began to crush her lungs and heart

He blew icy cold breath on the cables until they retracted slightly but still squeezed her tightly. He then pointed his razor-blade tail at her heart. Samus looked extremely scared which slightly bothered him. Had he scared her that much with that torture? Had she really thought he would kill her with those cables? No. Maybe she saw the same thing in a dream or something. But she had every right to be scared. In fact, she was even crying in pain and fear. He ignored his thoughts and jabbed her as to not kill her but just injure her. He decided he had scared her enough because he didn't want her to be scarred for life or go insane.

"I think you've had enough torture for now." He crooned still trying to tease her and go soft, "And I don't want you suffocating." He said as he untied her.

Samus kept sobbing and clutched her bloody torso (some bones had torn through the skin and the gash on her chest added to it). Ridley left and on the way out took a glimpse at the security camera, which seemed lately to always be watching them very intently. _"No. Torturing her is getting to me."_ he thought.

"Damn that asshole!" Anthony muttered.

"If only we could get a force on that ship undetected so we could get her without Ridley knowing, because he would probably kill her before he left." Dane thought.

"Did I miss something important?" a deep rumbling voice said.

"Rundas, Ghor, Gandrayda! I didn't expect you to be here." Anthony said.

"I heard there was trouble with Samus so I came here. Your cloaking tech has bugs to. Any smart, skilled tracker could find you. Luckily the Pirates aren't." Ghor replied.

"Who's the beautiful young lady crying on the screen?" Rundas asked.

"You don't recognize her?"

"Never met her."

"You must have never seen her without armor then."

"Wait, what? That's Samus?" Gandrayda asked.

"Yep." Anthony answered.

"She's stuck in a dungeon though. How did the pirates get her" Ghor asked.

Anthony and Dane showed them the video recordings they took and told them how it happened.

"Sir, Ridley is back!" said a soldier monitoring the cell.

"Lets see what he has in store for Samus this time…"

"Answer is still no, I'm not submitting myself to you." Samus said.

"I wasn't even going to ask. I was going to entertain myself because I'm bored, and watching you suffer is just so much fun." Ridley chuckled.

"I hate you disgusting freak!" she coldly replied.

"I know you do. That makes it even more fun."

"I'm not entertaining you."

"I know you wont so I'm going to get it out of more torture."

"Go ahead. It's not like I have a choice anyway."

"Your right you don't." he said snatching her up in his fist, "I did my home work. I now all of the human pressure points and weak spots." He smirked picking up the cords.

"You really like those don't you." she said drily.

"Yes. Yes I do. Actually, I love using them on you. Let's start with the basics."

He tied them around her knees, elbows, and torso. Then he tied her arms and legs to the bed and began heating them up. Samus winced at the pain as he body was being stretched out. Then the bonds around her limbs began to crush the bones and joints while the other crushed her chest and squeezed the oxygen out of her body. Her breathing got heavy and she gasped for air. Ridley then tied her up from her waist to her shoulders. And continued to heat the bonds. She couldn't get enough air to her brain and started to black out.

"No blacking out. I'm going to keep you awake the whole time." Ridley joked as he punched her in the gut.

Samus groaned in pain as she felt like he was ripping her apart. The punch felt like she was hit by a freight train. Ridley's tail was on her again. Threatening to pierce her heart. He thrusted it into her but didn't go for her heart but instead move over about two inches. Samus screamed in agony as the tail pierced her chest and her ribs (the ones that weren't already broken) gave in to the ropes crushing her weak and defenseless body.

"I found the fear you showed earlier strange coming from someone so brave, courageous, and fearless," Ridley smiled, "Then I found myself craving that look of fear on your face. Now I can't get enough of it."

"I n-not afrai-d of you…" she whispered through the pain.

"Oh come on, we both know that's not true. Tell the truth Sammy. Do I scare you? Do I fill you fear?" he teased

He looked into her deep blue-green eyes and could the fear in them, "Lets see how much of that delicious fear we can get."

She whimpered as he increased her agony by covering her arms and legs with the metal ropes and breathed fire on them. Samus was crying out in pain as her whole body from shoulder to toe was smashed by extreme force. Ridley was smiling. He was very, very happy as he saw tears of the hurt he was causing her stream down her cheek. _"He was right,"_ Samus thought, _"I am afraid of him, and he's doing a good job of scaring me too. Look at him, enjoying my suffering so much…"_

"I'm going to torment your very soul, Samus. Oh dear, the cords are cooling. Lets make them tighter."

45 minutes later he got bored of watching. So he tore the bonds off Samus and picked up a metal pole on the ground. Samus was very fearful now. Instead of beating her, he jammed it into the wall. He did the same with three more poles and then used the metal cords to bind her to the wall.

"W-w-what are you g-going to do to me?" Samus fearfully asked.

"Just beat on you a bit."

"I hope you burn in h-" she was interrupted by a punch to the face.

"Now where are your manners."

He used his tail like whip and smashed her upper body with it's hard, scale-armored surface. The rough, sharp scales tore through the thin Zero Suit and Samus's delicate skin allowing blood to flow freely. Ridley continued to use scare tactics to build up the fear in Samus until Ridley was satisfied and decided to leave an extremely terrified and badly injured Samus alone in a cold, dark, dirty cell. Leaving her to cry herself to sleep.

"That was just cruel." Rundas said.

"That maybe, but," Dane said, "We still need figure out how to get her out of there instead of watching him torment her."

"I know but how?" Anthony agreed.

"I have an idea." said a new voice.

"Ah,Adam, welcome! I assume you haven't seen the condition of your little friend yet have you?"

"No," Adam replied, "I haven't seen how she is doing yet. I came as soon as I was contacted and told about it."

"So what's the plan because I think her hope has officially run out."

**So how was the chapter? I'm working on chapter 3 now. Remember to read and** **review. Really, I'm serious I've only gotten 3 total reviews so far. They mean a lot. :-) I brought in Adam and Rundas, Gohr, and Gandrayda for good measure, too.**


	3. Contest Notice

Hello Lorin81 here! My stories _**Life and Death and The Final Fight**_ are now a writing contest! Fans send me they're final chapter written by them continuing and ending the story. On **May 30 **I will read the entries and Post the winner and then post the other entrees as a separate chapter or story!

The Requirements are as follows:

1. Samus must live.

2. Don't get to graphic. No worse than what I have already.

3. Don't make it too long and make it blend in well with the story

4. Submit it by E-mailing me at my non-personal-junk Email **lorensifer **(this is not MY email, if you send me B.S. like viruses or ads they will never be seen besides I have a mac and mos bugs wont work. This is also not my real name IT IS COMPLETELY MADE UP!)

Enjoy and I look forward to reading them!


End file.
